The use of downriggers for fishing has been previously known. This involves a technique that enables a fishing lure to be trolled behind a boat at a desired depth under the water. This technique is desirable because it enables the person fishing to place the lure at the depth at which the fish may be located. For example, certain types of fish may be found at a depth of 30 feet and other types of fish may be found at a depth of 10 feet or 20 feet, etc.
Although people have tried to position lures in the water at a desired depth by permanently fastening weights to the line, this technique is not normally effective while trolling unless considerable weight is used. Also, the existence of permanent weights on the line interferes with the proper feel of the line when a fish takes the lure. The presence of weights on the line deadens the action for the fisherman. Accordingly, this technique is undesirable.
A conventional downrigger system involves a ball-shaped lead weight which is attached to a thin cable. The cable is wound around a drum or wheel portion of a winch apparatus secured to the edge of the boat. A quick release clip is attached to the rear of the lead weight, and the fishing line is inserted into the clip. The desired lure or bait is attached to the end of the line. After the line is clipped in place, the weight is lowered by the winch to the desired water depth in order to lower the line and lure to the desired depth.
The lure is trolled behind the boat at the desired depth because it is attached to the weight and cable. When a fish hits the lure, the pressure clip releases the line from the cable, leaving the fisherman free to pursue the catch without the interference of the downrigger apparatus.
Although use of the downrigger apparatus has certain advantages, there are also some disadvantages associated with such apparatus. Fish frequently stay near the bottom of lakes and oceans where there is an abundance of rocks and rough surfaces for protection. Consequently, when a downrigger ball is dragged over such surfaces and projecting objects, the ball frequently becomes lodged or caught in a position in which it is impossible to free the ball, thus resulting in lost time while trying to retrieve or loosen the ball. When this fails, it is necessary to cut the cable and leave the ball (and sometimes the lure and line). At that point, it is necessary to attach a new ball to the cable and start over again. This procedure is time-consuming, cumbersome, and expensive.
Although the downrigger weight may have a shape such as a fish or banana, it is still subject to becoming snagged or caught on obstructions under the water.
There has not heretofore been described a downrigger system having all of the advantages provided by the present invention.